pianofortefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Evgeni Bozhanov
thumb|300px|Screenshot vom Konzertmitschnitt in Helsinki, Februar 2012 =Biographie= 2011 *14.10.: Tonhalle Düsseldorf Heinersorff Konzerte, 18.6.2011 **Programm: Beethoven: Sonate Nr.18 Es-dur op.31 Nr.3 ("Die Jagd"), Schubert: 12 Deutsche Tänze D 430, Chopin: Klaviersonate Nr.3 h-moll op.58, Barcarolle Fisdur op.60, Grande valse As-du op.42, Grande valse brillante op.18 WDR *16.10.: Philharmonie Berlin, mit DSO Berlin, anschl. mit dem Orchester auf Japan-Tournee *27.11.: Slovak National Theatre Historical Building, Bratislava, mit dem Orchestra Sinfonica Nazionale della RAI Torino, Conductor: Juraj Valčuha **Programm: Gioachino Rossini: Viliam, Tell, overture, Fryderyk Chopin: Concert for piano and orchestra no. 1 e mol op. 11 *11.12.: Récital im Rahmen von Paris au CENTQUATRE: Liszt a 200 ans !, 10 & 11 Décembre 2011 - « Jeunes talents » : Salle 400 du « CENTQUATRE » RadioFrance.fr, 7.11.2011 **Programm: Frédéric Chopin: Barcarolle opus 60 en Fa#, Franz Liszt: Paraphrase sur la Valse de Faust de Charles Gounod S 407 / Les années de Pèlerinage – 1re année : Suisse (1848-1855, extrait): La Vallée d’Obermann / Les Années de pélerinage – 2e année : Italie (1838-1849, extraits) Sonnet de Pétrarque n° 123, Sonnet de Pétrarque n° 104 / Mephisto-Valse 2012 *10. Januar und 11. Januar 2012, sowie 15. Januar: Münster, mit Sinfonieorchester Münster, Dirigent: Fabrizio Ventura **Programm: Sergej Rachmaninow: Konzert für Klavier und Orchester Nr. 2 c-Moll op. 18 *21.1.: Berwaldhallen, Stockholm, mit: Swedish Radio Symphony Orchestra, Juraj Valčuha, Conductor **Programm: Kodaly: Dances of Galánta, Rachmaninov: Piano Concerto no. 2 in C minor, Op.18, Janáček: Sinfonietta, Op.60 *31.1.: Conservatorio di Musica „Guiseppe Verdi“ **Programm: Chopin: Barcarole in fa diesis maggiore op. 60 e, Sonata N. 3 in si minore op. 58, Debussy: La plus que lente, L’Isle joyeuse, A. Skrijabin: Prélude op. 11 n. 1, Valse op. 38, F. Schubert: Deutsche Ländler D790, F. Liszt/C. Gounod: Faust Valse *16.2.: Klavierkonzert, Sibelius Hall, Helsinki, mit Jukka-Pekka Saraste (Dirigent) und dem Lahti Symphony Orchestra (Sinfinia Lahti) Sinfonia Lahti.fi, 25.2.2012 **Programm: Ludwig van Beethoven: Klavierkonzert No. 3 ClassicLive.com, 25.2.2012; Video verfügbar bis 13.3.2012, Prokofiev: Sinfonie No. 5 Screenshot 1_Detail.JPG *26. und 27. März: Stephaniensaal, Congress Graz, mit Jakub Hruůša, Prague Philharmonia **Programm: Jan Václav Vorísek: Symphonie in D-Dur op. 23, W.A. Mozart: Konzert für Klavier und Orchester Nr. 25 in C-Dur KV 503, Dvorák: Symphonie Nr. 8 in G-Dur, op. 88 B 163 *29.3.: Rezital beim 18. Klavierfrühling 2012, Musikschule Deutschlandsberg, Österreich Kulturkreis Deutschlandsberg, 25.2.2012 **Programm: Ludwig van Beethoven (1770 – 1827): Sonate Es-Dur op.31/3, Franz Schubert (1797 – 1828): 12 Deutsche Tänze D 420, Frédéric Chopin (1810 – 1849): 3 Walzer op.64/3, 42, 18, Franz Liszt (1811 – 1886): Les jeux d`eau á la Villa d`Este (S 163/4) - Dante Sonata (S 161/7) - Petrarca Sonetto 104 (S 161/5) - Mephisto Walzer (S 514) *19.4.: Kammerkonzert im Rahmen des XXII. Central European Music Festivals, Žilina, Slowakei mit Alexandre Doisy (sax) und Evgenyi Bozhanov Central European Music Festival, 28.3.2012 **Programm: Florent Schmitt (1870 - 1958): Legend / Légende, Op. 66 (1918), Claude Debussy (1862 - 1918): Rhapsody / Rapsodie (1901 - 1908), Francis Poulenc (1899 - 1963): Sonata for Oboe and Piano, Op. 185 (version for saxophone) (1962), Darius Milhaud (1892 - 1974): Scaramouche, Op. 165 *19. Mai: KLangraum Waidhofen: Kristallsaal des Rothschildschlosses, Waidhofen/Ybbs - Fundierte Spontanität: Evgeni Bozhanov – Klavier **Zum Programm: "Das Programm des internationalen Preisträgers ist schwergewichtig, im Sinne von Franz Liszt, Tore Takemitsu und Franz Schubert. Hier ist es besonders reizvoll, dass Boshanov rund um die gewaltige „Dante-Sonate“ von Liszt, dessen Petrarca-Sonette, Faust- und Rom-Eindrücke ( „Les Jeux d´Eau à la Villa d´Este“) schichtet. Und wenn ein Bulgare Schubert spielt, noch dazu dessen letzte Klaviersonate B-Dur D 960, dann sind die Ohren neugierig und das Herz offen für Neues. Nicht nebenbei: Ost trifft West im „Rain Tree Sketch“ des japanischen Altmeisters Tore Takemitsu." Klang-Raum Waidhofen 2012, 15.4.2012 *8.6.: Suntory Hall, Tokyo, Japan - Piano Recital Suntory.com/Concert Calendar, 23.5.2012 **Programm: Chopin: Barcarolle, op.60, Piano Sonata, op.58; Schubert: Deutsche Tänze, D790; Debussy: La plus que lente, L'Isle Joyeuse; Scriabin: Valse, op.38; Liszt: Mephisto-Walzer *22.6.:"Bulgaria" Hall, Sofia - Masters of chamber music. Piano recital by Evgeni Bozhanov Sofia Music Week, 23.5.2012 **Programm: Chopin, Schubert, Debussy, Scriabin, Liszt, Gounod *24.6.: Rezital im Rahmen des Bad Kissinger Sommers, Kloster Maria Bildhausen Kissinger Sommer, 26.2.2012 **Programm: Beethoven: Klaviersonate Nr. 18 Es-dur op. 31/3, Schumann: Faschingsschwank aus Wien B-dur, Liszt: Les jeux d‘eau à la Villa d‘Este, Dante-Sonate, La Vallée d´Obermann, Faust-Walzer *14.7.: Rezital im Rahmen des Festivals "Les musicales de Mortagne-au-Perche", Manoir de Soisay à La Perrière FranceFestivals.com, 2.6.2012 **Programm: L. v. Beethoven: Sonate op.31/3 „ Die Jagd“, R. Schumann: Blumenstück op.19, Nachtstück op.23/3, F. Chopin: Polonaise-Fantasie op.61; F. Liszt: Les Jeux d`Eaux à la Villa d`Este, Après une lecture de Dante : Fantasia quasi Sonata, La Vallée d’Obermann, Mephisto Walzer *13.10.: Rezital im Rahmen von "International Piano Series", Fribourg, Aula Magna, Université Fribourg www.pianoseries.ch, 31.8.2012 **Programm: Ludwig van Beethoven: Sonate op. 31 no 3 « La Chasse »; Robert Schumann: Blumenstück op. 19, Nachtstück op. 23 no 3 *26./28.10.: Konzert im New Florence Opera House: Dirigent: Juraj Valčuha, Piano: Evgeni Bozhanov, Orchestra of the Maggio Musicale Fiorentino Maggio Musicale Fiorentino, 26.9.2012 :*Programm: Claude Debussy - Prélude à l’après-midi d’un faune; Sergej Rachmaninov - Rhapsody on a theme by Paganini op. 43 for piano and orchestra; Béla Bartók - The wooden prince, Suite from the ballet; Maurice Ravel - La valse, choreographic poem *31.10.: Konzert im Convention Center, Lugano, mit dem Orchestra della Svizzera italiana, Leitung: Hubert Soudant, Solist:Evgeni Bozhanov :*Programm: F. J. Haydn; L. van Beethoven *22.11.: Rezital in der Lithuanian National Philharmonic Hall, Vilnius, Litauen Recharge in Vilnius, 7.11.2012] *27.11.: Rezital, Gulbenkian Musica, Lissabon Gulbenkian Música, 26.9.2012 :*Programm: Ludwig van Beethoven - Sonata nº 18, op. 31 nº 3; Franz Schubert - Ländler, D. 790; Fryderyk Chopin - Valsa, op. 64 nº 3, Grande Valsa, op. 42, Grande Valsa Brilhante, op. 18, Barcarola, op. 60, Sonata nº 3, op. 58 2013 *3..2.: Rezital in der Casa da Música, Porto/Portugal Casa da Música, 6.1.2013 ::Programm: L. Van Beethoven Sonata op.31 nº 3; Franz Schubert 12 Danças Alemãs, D.790; Fryderyk Chopin Valsa, op.64 nº 3; Grande Valsa, op.42; Grande Valsa Brilhante, op.18; Barcarola, op.60; Sonata nº 3 em Si menor, op.5 *11.3.: Rezital im Sala Verdi del Conservatorio Mailand/Italien Serate Music, 22.2.2013 ::Programm: L. v. Beethoven: Sonata op.31/3 “La Caccia”; R. Schumann: Blumenstück op.19, Nachtstück op.23/3; F. Chopin: Polonaise-Fantasie op.61; F. Liszt: Les Jeux d`Eaux a la Villa d`Este, Après une lecture de Dante: Fantasia quasi Sonata, Faust Walzer *14.4.: Rezital in der Philharmonie Essen "TRISTAN-Akkord. Essener Jugendstil. Liszt & Skrjabin" Philharmonie Essen, 26.9.2012 ::Programm: Franz Liszt - “Les jeux d’eaux á la Villa d’Este” aus “Années de pèlerinage – Troisième année”, S 163, “Après une Lecture de Dante. Fantasia quasi sonata” aus “Années de pèlerinage – Deuxième année: Italie”, S 161, “Schlaflos! Frage und Antwort”, S 203, “Bagatelle sans tonalité”, S 216a, “Nuages gris”, S 199, “La lugubre gondola” Nr. 2, S 200, “Valse oubliée” Nr. 2 As-Dur, S 215; Alexander Skrjabin - Valse As-Dur, op. 38, “Vers la flamme”, op. 72; Franz Liszt - “Mephisto-Walzer” Nr. 1 A-Dur – “Der Tanz in der Dorfschenke”, S 110 Nr. 2 *23./24.4.: Konzert im Auditorim RAI, Turin, mit Daniele Rustioni (Dirigent), Evgenij Bozhanov (pianoforte ), Orchestra Sinfonica Nationale Orchestra Sinfonica Nationale RAI, 26.9.2012 ::Programm: Robert Schumann - Manfred. Ouverture dalle musiche di scena op. 115; Ludwig van Beethoven - Concerto n. 3 in do minore op. 37 per pianoforte e orchestra; Robert Schumann - Sinfonia n. 1 in si bemolle maggiore op. 38 Frühlings-Symphonie 2014 *3.4.: NATIONAAL ORKEST VAN BELGIÊ. Concertcyclus Concertvereniging, Andrew Litton, Dir. Nationaal Orkest van Belgiê, 22.3.2014 ::Programm: Fr. POULENC: Suite uit “Les Biches”, M. RAVEL:Pianoconcerto in sol majeur, P. TCHAIKOVSKY: Orkestsuite “Notenkraker”2de akt. *13.7.: PIANO NOBILE II. - EVGENI BOZHANOV IN PASSAU, Großer Rathaussaal Eventful, 22.3.2014 =Diskographie= 2010 *''Frédéric Chopin'' (CD: Fuga Libera FUG579) Fuga Libera FUG579.jpg Fuga Libera FUG579 - L.jpg :Barcarolle op. 60 - Polonaise op. 71/2 - Impromptu op. 51 - Valse op. 64/3 - Grande valse nouvelle op. 42 - Ballade op. 47 - Sonate No. 3 op. 58 2011 *''Chopin'' (2CD: The Fryderyk Chopin Institute NIFCCD 608-609) NIFCCD 608-609_A_500.jpg 2012 *''Live In Warsaw'' (CD: Profil PH12015) Profil PH12015_A_500.jpg :Chopin - Barcarolle f sharp major, op. 60; Mazurka C sharp minor, op. 41/1, Mazurka in C sharp minor, op. 50/3; Grande Valse brillante in E flat major, op. 18; Valse in A flat major, op. 64/3; Grande Valse in A flat major, op. 42 / Schubert - 12 Deutsche Tänze / Debussy - La plus que lente; L'isle joyeuse / Scriabin - Valse, op. 38 / Liszt - Sonetto del Petrarca 104; Mephisto Waltz =Referenzen= Kategorie:Pianisten